


Third Floor

by meiqis



Category: NINE PERCENT (Band), 偶像练习生 | Idol Producer (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Anal Fingering, Exhibitionism, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Sex Toys, kind of
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-22
Updated: 2018-08-22
Packaged: 2019-06-30 20:36:51
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,727
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15759219
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/meiqis/pseuds/meiqis
Summary: The school library's third floor is usually empty aka a perfect spot to study - or browse online shops for sex toys to order and buy.It's also where Zhengting gets caught doing just that by the school's delinquent Yanjun and from there on it takes off in all the wrong and sinfully right ways





	Third Floor

**Author's Note:**

> Based on [this cc](https://curiouscat.me/dadting/post/561787148)
> 
> Kinda rushed the ending cause nobody cares and a bit messy because I didn't write it in one go - my condolences in advance

The library was a place he loved for several reasons, he loved the smell of paper and books, he loved the sun flooding in through the high windows, he loved the red of bricks that weren’t covered in white, he loved how the higher up he went there were less people, he loved the librarian knowing well enough to not protest against his taking along coffee, he loved being able to study in serenity on a floor no one ever went to.  
He also loved that up here no one disturbed him and if they did, they just thought he was studying, was the proper student he was supposed to be, when really he wasn’t, it was just an act, being that honors student, the class president, part of the school committee, attending more clubs than he had time for, always nice, always caring, and no one would suspect him to be everything but researching for his history assignment, scrolling down online pages, sipping on his triple caramel shot macchiato, bitter and sweet and so utterly perfectly tasting, the most fitting of accompaniments to having his eyes travel over vibrators and plugs and beads and all the other nasty kinds of things adult entertainment was able to come up with.  
A little huff escaped him, it’d be too hilarious, imagining all the shocked faces if only they found out their school’s fairy was a huge fan of sex toys, that he loved the vibrations, loved pushing them against his sweet spot, loved fucking himself while breathing into his pillows at night, and probably he’d love it even more if someone else did that, but the fate of an honor student was tough, no one even considered dating him and if they did, it was mostly girls falling for his looks, the fate of an underage person was tough, there was no way to enter clubs and get drunk and have a stranger fuck him into oblivion, not that they even could, after years of jerking himself off, he was quite assured that not just anyone would be able to satisfy him the way he craved.  
“Boring… boring… where’s the new stuff,” he whined to himself, closing the page when he had hit the end, looking up another of the many he had already grown accustomed to, had created accounts on, ordered from, and being rich was as much of a blessing as it was a curse, all too easily able to buy too many at once, getting to try them all, and there were less releases than nights, it was lacking the excitement from having to save up, having to wait, getting to savor a new experience when simply he could afford it all at once.  
He had considered making it more exciting for himself, only order one at a time, but then his honor student traits had kicked in, had reminded him of what a waste it was, the many packages, the many deliveries, ergonomically thinking it was but bashfully treating resources, and so he had ditched that plan, instead did it the other way around, looked for a few to order at once, but the few that were interesting, they weren't interesting enough, because after so much time of using them.  
Too late did he realize not being alone, no chance to switch programs, to look at an empty report paper, when hands were placed on the table, trapping him in between, seated on that chair, and warm breath hit his neck, made his perfectly wavy hair sway. “And here I thought our princess would be diligently working. Turns out even you have your guilty pleasures. “  
If not for that voice, he was quite sure he'd soon have been able to guess who had caught him, based on perfectly golden skin, based on the messy way of wearing the school uniform - if the pants and shirt worn only could still be considered as such -, based on that certain bracelet he remembered because he had once been the one to find it on the ground, had carried it around until someone had picked it up from the student council, but in the end, it had been that nickname to give away who it was, making him want to run, to drown, to hide, to fight, he wasn't even sure what exactly he wanted to do.  
“I would choose that one looking like a berry, it'd suit you,” the voice went on, still hot against his ear, eyes moving across his keyboard to switch tabs, look through his choices, and there was a disappointed clicking his tongue, “don't choose the ones with a handle too big, princess, they'd feel uncomfortable between your legs.”  
“I'm not planning to run around with them,” he huffed, reaching his hand up to close his laptop, slam it shut when a stranger hand barely managed to escape getting crushed, put his coffee down as he stood up and turned around, trying his best at looking strong in front of a guy who was so much more intimidating than him, all cold gaze, smug grin, cute dimples and built body, and he hated that he had been caught by the guy who was just his type and yet the exact opposite of such. “What do you want from me, Lin Yanjun? I thought you'd rather burn alive than enter a library.”  
“You're a smart little princess,” the older replied, kicking the chair away so he could stand straight too, hands still on the table, stepping closer to trap the school’s fairy for real and Zhengting was sure he might go crazy, considering this was the closest they had been ever since the first time he had caught the black haired smoking in the yard, blowing grey clouds into his face, and then he has been all too close to just slapping him,something that might be a good idea even now, to get some distance between them again, but instead his skin was tingling and his heart picking up, “But someone owed me a favor and look, I found our pretty little birdie too. Wanted to give you a little surprise but who knew you'd be able to surprise me?”  
Lightly he frowned, looking at that smug grin just asking to be wiped off, would look less obnoxious on a fashion magazine but the world wasn't quite as generous after all, he wanted to retreat further but the edge of the table was already cutting his skin, so there was only the chance of escaping, an effort of attacking as defense, so he pushed the older back as much as he could, turning around to start collecting his things. “How great for you… Next you will probably threaten me to tell it the whole school so what is it that you want? Should I let you off on smoking from now on? Should I talk to teachers to save your grades? Should I-”  
“Princess,” the older interrupted him, the older too close, voice too close, he felt heat radiating against his back, felt shivers running down his spine, felt his ears catching fire with breath too hot, and that this bothersome student had as much effect on him merely by standing behind him, it was driving him crazy in the worst possible ways, “I'm quite curious, do you buy all these toys to use on yourself? Or do you like to order around people in bed as much as you do in school?”  
If Yanjun and he had met years later, maybe in a club, in a bar, if then he had seen that smirk, had felt breath hitting his skin, he'd probably have agreed immediately, would've been down on his knees to suck him off when kissing someone else's dick was but a dirty fantasy of his, something he'd think about while pushing vibrators into his hole, rocking his hips up against, thinking about how it could be his good looking literature teacher, and the next time it might be their soccer ace, then it was that cashier boy at the candles shop he liked to frequent, but the best days were maybe the rough days, when he aimed at making himself sore, imagined it was a stranger, imagined it was their school bully, gasped halves of Yanjun's name into his pillows while fucking himself senseless, but there was no way he'd let that happen for real, to be ravished by that asshole, but maybe he had thought for a bit too long.  
With a stranger hand on his hips, rubbing his side through the fabric of his shirt, he felt like giving in already, felt like turning his head to beg, wanted to blame it on never having been touched like this, that he felt attracted to being attractive and not the boy touching him, wanted to ignore him entirely, to grab his things, to leave the library, to avoid his upperclassman for days, but it didn't seem to be quite what the other wanted, “I guess this means you use them on yourself… What a naughty little thing you are… Then tell me, what is it you think about while using them on yourself?”  
“...ting fucked,” he muttered, too late realizing he had actually replied, and he wanted to cover his own mouth, wanted to forget what he had said, wanted for Yanjun to not have heard, but it didn't seem to work that way, not when lips were brushing against his ear, leaving burning traces, making him drop the pencil he had just picked up, and he felt awful, felt like an open book, ready to be read, decoded by the person he craved and disdained alike, and when fingers dug into his hips, tried to turn him around, made him release half of a moan, he knew he had already lost.  
“Dreaming about getting fucked, moaning in public, enjoying to get treated roughly,...” Yanjun clicked his tongue disapprovingly, shaking his head, but he was still too close, still breathing too hot, still brushing lips against his sensitive ear, and the younger could hardly bear it, didn't know how to reply, something unusual, was usually so snarky towards this overly confident boy, but now he couldn't, felt the best of cards used against him, he had revealed his hand and gambled to high and just about to lose a game that had never even started. “Just what are we supposed to do with you, princess? Or were you waiting for this to happen? Were you asking for it by looking at all these things in public for anyone to see?”  
With widened eyes he turned around, pushed the other away at just the same time, he wasn't sure whether it was because it was true or a nerve had been hit, he only knew that he hated it, that he was so easily figured out, that he had himself admitted to wanting to get fucked, that he had been caught shopping for such sinful things. “You… You're delusional…”  
“Princess,” the older said again, this time softer, too soft, it was maybe more intimidating than his flirting or cursing or anything, and it was only turning worse when a hand pressed against his crotch, when he stumbled back, when another face was too close to his, up to the point he could have counted lashes, if only he hadn't been as busy swallowing down a moan rather than releasing it, and it was unfair, because the dark haired for sure didn't need to control his mouth, “Then why are you hard?”  
A situation like this, caged by the older, pushed around a bit, tempted and seduced in that unpolished way, all stereotypical wall slams and hot breath against his ear and daring words, it might just be out of one of his filthy fantasies, but now that it actually had happened, he just wanted to chicken out, didn’t know how to deal with it, felt his usually overdone confidence waning, felt the slightest bit of panic when the older leaned in further, when he felt lips kissing away on his lobe piercings, teeth dragging along the sensitive skin and making the fire in the pit of his stomach burn brighter.  
“This little secret of yours,” Yanjun started, reminding him once again, of the very reason he even got trapped, of plugs and other anal toys he had looked up, wanting to please himself when no one else did, and it also reminded him of something else, their situation, their surroundings, that they were still in the library, that there were people down on the ground floor, that idiots looking for books about astrophysics might be coming up, one of those few close by university students looking for what they couldn’t find in the campus library, and it was forgotten all over again when the skin between metal was bitten and tugged on lightly, “I will keep it for you. But nothing comes without a price, princess, don’t you know?”  
“What… what do you want?” Hardly he was able to hold back a gasp when his earlobe was tugged on again, he really wondered where that troublemaker got all his confidence from, wondered whether all those rumors were true, in the end, rumors of being caught at clubs while underage, of having had more ladies in bed than their whole basketball team combined, and then he remembered those worried eyes when he had come looking for that bracelet, remembered how he had scowled at the older to not smoke on school grounds so he smoked in front of school, skipping classes instead, but out there he had no right to complain, and, in his own ways, that certain upperclassman was really good at keeping his words.  
“You.” It was such a simple word and yet it had him panicking, so maybe he was attracted to that whole bad boy aesthetic, maybe he was charmed by those adorable dimples, maybe he had dreamed about dirty acts and scenes, but between thinking something and acting on it, especially with the whole of his reputation on line, were worlds, was a border he couldn’t just cross, was a cliff he couldn’t just jump from, but before he could jolt and dash, fingers were touching his wrists, brushing against his lower arms, soothing him more than he’d want to admit. “Easy there, princess. I’m not into blackmailing or worse. You’ll just need to answer to all my questions honestly for the next hour and then I’ll forget all about what I saw, alright?”  
In a place he loved, with its tranquility, where he could usually remain unbothered, right this moment he hated the student in front of him, hated how easily he was affected, aroused and calmed down, hated the way Yanjun was easy to control him, play him, push and pull as if he was nothing more but a puppet, and yet his lower instincts, his dark vices, little traitorous voices, they told him to enjoy it, that they wanted this, that he wanted this, and words, again, left his lips without noticing even, “Alright…”  
He didn't protest, resist, when his things were pushed around, his thighs grabbed and his body lifted to have him sitting on the table plate with another body between his knees, too close to make him feel entirely relaxed, too far away to not have him feeling restless, craving, lips ghosting his neck, making him shiver. “Did you ever get kissed before, princess?”  
“Not… Not really,” he breathed lowly, too distracted by those sinful lips, and Yanjun must have noticed, pulling back to look at him, and Zhengting hated him for that, hated these dark eyes that were unreadable but made him feel all sorts of things nonetheless, had him lose his words for all of a moment, “The… Zeren's dance crew… They celebrate winning competitions but it's never been much.” And probably, if only he wasn't keeping up the good acts, if only he hadn't taken it upon himself to play mom over and over again, needing to stay clear in his head, he might have gotten drunk and done more before already.  
But if Yanjun had caught on to the underlying message of his drinking, he didn't point it out, only kept up that intense gaze, the kind to induce shivers running down his spine, had jolts rushing up his arms when they were touched again, skin smoothed up, “Did you ever want to get kissed until your thoughts are all scrambled and messed up and you can't breathe anymore?”  
Slowly, he nodded his head, up and down, as if it were a straining and tough act, as if he needed to bring up all of his energies to achieve even just that bit, nodding again after the question that followed, “Should I give you just that? A kiss to have your thoughts scrambled and mind messed up?”  
The moment it happened, the moment he felt lips pressing against his, gentle and light at first, until he reacted on it, leaned forward a bit, he wasn't sure whether to regret it or not, it was getting intense all too soon, teeth tugging at his bottom lip, sucking it in up to the point it felt swollen, blood rushing into that piece of flesh, making him more sensitive, tongue lapping at the abused skin, and then there was that tongue breaching through, breaking in, brushing against his oral muscle, licking into his mouth, doing all these things he wasn't able to react to in time, all because they were too new, too skilled, too good, sending his body into a state of heat and fire burning him alive.  
He couldn't even bring it upon him to hesitate, tugging at a stranger shirt, clawing his fingers into the fabric, sliding up, until his digits were buried in a mass of black silk, tugging at strands, digging his nails into a strong neck, keeping the older close, demanding for more, pleading without words, but the things he commanded, he wasn't even sure himself what they were.  
There were hands tugging on a few of his buttons, air feeling chilly against his collarbones when his body was so hot, there was a pull when fabric was pulled out of his pants, knuckles brushing against his stomach, his hips, palm pressing against his crotch, against strained pants, and the moan that escaped him was swallowed by their kiss in an instant.  
It was always the same with Yanjun, in his own ways he stuck with his words, a skill in kissing enough to have his thoughts scrambled and his mind all messed up, yet it was more than a kiss, it was hands grabbing his flesh, fingers digging into his waist with just the right amount of pleasure, exactly the way he had always imagined it to be, had dreamed about it, and all that seemed to slip his mind, was swallowed by another mouth, sucked in, as if he was pulled into a whirlpool, twirling around until his minds revolved around the older only, the older with his bitter taste of coffee and cigarettes, smelling like leather and expensive perfume, with hair so awfully silky it would have him distracted if not for that tongue pushing into his mouth again, again and again and again, until it was gone.  
He was panting heavily with even just that kiss alone, eyelids feeling heavy as he tried to pull them up, his body was set on fire, burning through his veins, and it felt unbearable while he waited for his vision to focus again, to take in that handsome face in front, cheeks not flushed at all but lips swollen and wet, some drool glistening on rose colored outlines, making them look even more plump and glossy, like some of his favorite lip products would when applied too messily and it looked just that way on him, messily, but on Yanjun it looked so utterly handsome it should be considered unfair.  
Even his voice, he wanted to curse at the older, sounding so sultry and low, it was the voice of a devil or a demon, an incubus to lure him in, telling tales of pleasure and seduction, it had shivers run down his spine and made him gasp just listening, “You’re so hard, princess, so fucking hard, so sensitive… I only just kissed you and you’re like that already…” There was a chiding sigh, as if his actions had been bad, as if being so horribly affected was bad, when all he wanted to do was blame that boy who was actually bad. “Should I help you out, princess? Should I make some of your fantasies become real?”  
And he didn’t know what came over him, what it was that had him nodding, had him part his lips for a stranger thumb caressing his own wet lips, wiping away on spit on the lower, and when that finger pushed past, brushed against his teeth, his own skin ever so slightly stuck in between, he didn’t protest, could only open his mouth further, felt that digit pressing down on his tongue, heavy and dry, tasting like stale smoke and he probably should be appalled, should be disgusted with the taste, but all he did was curl his tongue around that finger, had it coated with his saliva until the older seemed satisfied.  
Maybe his upperclassman wasn’t just the school’s most slacking and worst behaved student, no, possibly he was a magician, because his own pants were already opened and once he lifted his hips slightly off the table, he could feel them dragged down to his knees, rolling down from there until they were a mess around his knuckles, his hard-on pressing against his underwear, the cotton merely able to contain his arousal, stained with pre-cum, and next he could hear a little satisfied noise, felt hot breath against his ear, making him moan, or he would, if not for that thumb pressing down on his tongue and stopping it before it even left.  
“You should tell me now, princess,” that hot voice went on, had him trembling, his thighs jerking and legs spreading further, making room for the older who couldn’t even step any closer when the table plate pressed against his clothed thighs still, clothed and firm and tense and had Zhengting’s fingertips itching to grab at them, squeeze at them, wanted to feel them up again and again, “What do you usually imagine? What position do you think I’d take you in?”  
With a thumb not pressing down anymore, he was allowed to answer, with his thoughts scrambled it was a task, he didn’t want to have to think about his words, what to answer, how to answer, so the reply he could give, it was a blabbered chaos, as unsteady as his thoughts were, “‘hind… From behind… Wanting to- to make me feel helpless…”  
“How naughty, princess,” the other hummed, satisfied, low, and if there was any disagreement, it wasn’t voiced, instead there was a strong arm yanking him off the table, had him stumble and nearly trip over his own pants, unable to react when he was pushed around, turned and down, had his chest hit the table plate with the slightest of thumps that might be misunderstood as a book only, had a thumb replaced and turning into two fingers instead and even then he understood wordlessly, sucked them into his mouth, hollowing his cheeks, trying to please as if it was something entirely else.  
All that while he could feel another hand rubbing his back, tracing the line of his spine upwards, feeling muscles and bones and skin so perfectly smooth, down to his ass again, lifted off for a moment only for Zhengting to anticipate a slap, maybe it would’ve come even, if they weren’t - and that thought hit him again for a second only - in a public place still, he was sucking on fingers as if they were dick and with his pants pulled down in the library, no, he had to correct himself, his underwear was also pulled down.  
“You’re so good, princess,” the older purred silently, way too audible in the silent building, on their floor, and Zhengting had to remind himself again that sound waves wouldn’t go past book shelves and be perceived by others all that easily, else he’d already be panicking, needing to convince himself and it was all too easy, when he felt a palm rubbing his ass, groping and massaging, fingers pressing onto his tongue forcing him to choke on all his sounds again, “So well behaved but so naughty… Who’d knew our little fairy would so willingly allow me to do this much…”  
“‘njun…” He whined softly, hardly able to even just mutter that name that felt like utter sin right this moment, because all the pleasure in the world could only be given to him by this man, or that’s what he felt like in this situation, wasn’t able to think of anything else, anyone else, he only wanted and craved more. “...’ease…”  
“My cute little princess, do you want more?” That low voice, right next to his ear, whispered, and all he could do was nod his head, tried to look at the older, wanted to see his expression, but he didn’t even get to, his aura disappearing all over again, and next thing he knew his mouth was empty and fingers, wet and slick from his own spit, rubbing against his hole, had him moaning loudly, hardly suppressed as he bit down on his own arm just in time, desperate not to get noticed, desperate to feel more.  
“Sht, princess, calm down and take a deep breath, inhale and exhale,” the older coaxed him more, still rubbing at his hole, circling it, and only when satisfied enough, when Zhengting was in enough control of his body, had calmed down, relaxed, he slowly could feel the stretch, a single digit only, he knew, too used to bigger things, to plugs and dildos and vibrators, and none of them felt as good, were thicker, longer, but they couldn’t outdo Yanjun’s single finger, just one digit that had him moaning against his own skin, had his dick jerking against the edge of the table, had his muscles convulsing and craving for more.  
“You’re so greedy, princess… So tight, sucking me in,” the school’s delinquent muttered, twisting and crooking his fingers, hot gaze burning into his shivering back, trembling with every single thrust, and those were small thrusts, hardly worth a single knuckle, but they got him worked up so much, had him gripping at papers beneath his hands, crumpling and tearing and wishing it were sheets, more resistant, something he could hold onto, tug and claw on, better, his back, Yanjun’s back, digging his nails into that golden skin, leaving red marks, bright and standing out, a stark contrast on firm muscles.  
Another moan left his lips, feeling the yanking his hair, his head thrown back, parted from his arm, and he could hardly even hold back his following noises, his whines and pleas and gasps, he wanted more and if only Yanjun asked him to, he’d already be begging, crying for more, but instead there were fingers pressing against his lips again, dry ones, the other hand, and he didn’t hesitate a second, opened his mouth only to be sucking on them, swirling his tongue, shivering when he felt hot breath against his ear again, waiting, for words, orders, praise, anything of these, knowing there would be something, and it came, “You like this, don’t you? Thinking this is my dick and sucking it so sweetly while having my fingers in your ass” - and Zhengting wanted to protest, point out there was only one finger so far, stopped by his tongue being pushed down again and another filling him up, stretching him - “and you probably wish I’d do more to you, don’t you?”  
He couldn’t even nod on his own, fingers on his chin forcing him to do just that, as if that answer was just that, followed by lips on his skin, nipping on a bit of flesh beneath his earlobe, biting, tugging, sucking, and he wanted to protest, point out that it’d leave a mark, something that was unusual for him, he wasn’t the kind of guy to star hickeys, to show off his points scored, but Yanjun wasn’t so much of a point scored because getting taken advantage of but also not, getting seduced and tempted but doing the same of his own, he wasn’t sure that’d count already.  
“Too bad you’ll need to suffice with that alone,” the older went on, low, raspy, it had his thighs trembling and his dick leaking, wasn’t sure whether white was running down his own raging flesh or hitting the floor they were standing on, and he couldn’t care, didn’t want to care, not when all he craved was more pleasure, satisfaction, he was greedy and yearning for more, pushing back his hips only to feel fingertips hitting the back of his throat, a punishment, as he suspected, “You’ll come with my fingers inside you and then you can go home and fuck yourself open with your toys, thinking it’s me and how I’ll be fucking you right here, on this table, how everyone will see us and what a dirty little whore you-”  
Surprise laced the delinquent’s voice, feeling muscles tighten around his fingers at the insult, only before those sinful lips deformed into a grin, he could feel it against his neck, just ahead to another bite, rougher, making his whole body jolt and tense and had him gargle a moan against those domineering fingers.  
“What a cute little slut you are, princess,” the teasing started again, another finger, stretching him open, the kind of slight burning he felt on his smaller toys usually, not like he opted for that much of a size difference, he knew his own limits, wasn’t eager to breach them, but it had him squealing silently, had him push his hips towards those fingers again, looking for more, deeper, how they bent and rubbed against this insides, nails scratching his sensitive walls at times, until the building up pleasure was too much for him to even keep himself in a steady position with his back arched and curved, his head held up by those fingers still, preventing him from breaking down entirely.  
“Do you want to cum already? I bet you’d love that, cumming with my fingers filling your sweet little holes and driving you crazy but, princess,” the older paused for a moment, for the dramatic effect, probably, because even a school’s bad boy needed his grand entrance, although this wasn’t about making an appearance, this was about teasing and playing and torturing, it was about fingers hitting his sweet spot without even searching just as that sentence was finished, “we didn’t even get to the good part yet.”  
And the good part, it was even better, it was better than all that had happened before, better than being stretched open by those fingers, than hearing those taunting words, than sucking on digits although he was sure the skin was already wrinkly and looking like raisins or dried plums and he didn’t even care, they felt good, tasted horrible, had him thinking about all the wrong but oh so right things, because what Yanjun had called the good part, and what Zhengting would call the sweetest of pleasures, was all about fingers pushing in faster, harder, rougher, and always hitting his sweet spot.  
To drown out his noises, the older needed to constantly press down onto his tongue at this point, feeling heavy on his oral muscle, made it hard to choke for him up to the point he was sure he’d choke on his own spit, drooling, saliva covering those fingers, his lips, running down his chin and surely leaving a mess on his messed up and crinkled notes.  
“Princess,” the older hummed again, making him shiver and flinch and craving to turn his head, fingers stopping their movements, halted inside him, only to bend and rub against his sweet spot over and over again, repeatedly, had his dick jerking and leaking, the fire in the pit of his stomach burning and his legs going weak, knees like pudding, “I’ll count down from ten and when I tell you to, you’ll cum for me. Can you do this? Can you be good to me?”  
This time he was allowed to nod on his own, hearing the satisfaction in Yanjun’s little purr, and it was enough, had those fingers thrusting into him again, hitting and abusing his sweet spot, had tears pricking his eyes when they were merely two counts in because calling the numbers happened so slow, not in a steady rhythm, and it was making him desperate to cum and to obey all at once.  
With his tongue lapping at the other set of digits, curling and swirling around, until he was sure that spit wasn’t just running down his chin, he had to distract himself, whining when they hit halftime that wasn’t exactly a moiety, because the counting was even slower, dragged out, but his prostate handled so mercilessly still, roughly, treated in all the ways he was sure he couldn’t achieve himself because his hand would have given out of him, his own body convulsing on the idea of mistreating himself so much, of neglecting his own needs, and his needs were so apparent, felt the streaks of cum he couldn’t held back, felt the tension in his body of an orgasm he did hold back, with whatever remaining ability to think he had, crying into the silence of the library because he couldn’t bear it anymore, could only wait for these remaining numbers to be called out.  
“Two,” Yanjun whispered into his ear, slowing down, eliciting a desperate mewl from Zhengting’s lips that seemed louder than all his previous noises, remaining strength used to push back again, trying to gain leverage, yearning to just impale himself on those fingers, and maybe his neediness was all too evident, based on one single following word, not a number, not a count, but all the more important to him, “Cum.”  
And he did, with a gargled cry, choked off, reaching his high as those fingers rubbed against his sweet spot once again, as digits pressed down on his tongue, fireworks exploding in front of his eyes until there was only blazing white to see for all of a moment, a moment of him shooting his semen across the floor and breaking down on the tabletop, sliding off it, once he felt Yanjun retreat and his legs being too weak to support him any longer, his forehead leaning against the edge of it as he tried to calm down, tried to come down from his high, relax after his orgasm, but even like that his dick was still semi hardened and his thighs trembling, weak and exhausted despite his sitting on the ground, traces of his own climax right in front of him, sullying the ground, and it was all too obvious, must have been, the way he was half undressed, flushed, the white streaks, and even the other’s state, crotch on his eye level as he glanced aside, finding the bulge in those overpriced pants violating school rules.  
“Let me…” He started, hands reaching out for the older who, all too easily, evaded his touch, avoided fingers brushing against arousal, hard cock, instead his wrists were grabbed and he was hurled up, finding his thighs pressed against the table and fingers bruising his waist holding him up.  
“You should drink something, princess,” the bad boy said softly, with fingers brushing through honey hair, sweaty and sticky and glued to Zhengting’s forehead, letting the air hit his skin, feeling cold against his own heated body, and right the next moment he was handed a bottle, the lid missing, just so he could drink immediately, hands trembling as he raised it, shaken up still, steadied by another hand until it presumably was safe.  
From then on it seemed to happen all too fast, watching how Yanjun knelt down, pulled down his underwear and pants, the student council member thought it was intentional, how he didn’t wipe away on the cum streaks, only forced the younger’s half-hard dick into his underwear, fixed his pants and shirt, because the semen on the ground, it was properly wiped away with tissues, evidence dumped into the closest trashcan, and then he was back, returned for just a small kiss and a few daring words, “Next week bring that toy you were looking at.” And then he was gone, disappeared, and all Zhengting could do was look after him and remember earlier words.  
“You’ll come with my fingers inside you and then you can go home and fuck yourself open with your toys, thinking it’s me and how I’ll be fucking you right here, on this table, how everyone will see us and what a dirty little whore you-”

It was exactly one week later, one week of Zhengting glaring at Yanjun in the hallways when he wasn’t even regarded with a glance, one week of telling the older off for smoking and wanting to get the package of cigarettes to dump into a trashcan and when there hands were tangled up, he nearly expected to be hurled over and kissed but it never happened, one week of feeling awfully frustrated because he wanted to receive attention from that fucking idiot who had so daringly exploited his body and yet received nothing of that kind.  
So maybe he was petty, wanting to show the older he could do well enough without him, that he didn’t need those sinful lips and slender digits and burning touches and- Quickly he shook his head, putting his bag on the lowered toilet lid to pull out his makeup pouch, the one thing everyone knew better than to touch and, equally so, the perfect hiding place for the cherry red plug and the little sample-sized bottle of lube, some of which he poured onto his fingers, not even bothered to wait until it had warmed up as he leaned against the wall with one hand, his lower garments pushed down just far enough to reach his ass, rubbing against his hole and nearly hissing at the cold, easily inserting one finger, another, feeling loose from the night before but not loose enough, and yet it didn’t take much time, preparing himself to take the slicked up toy and push it past the rim, biting down on his tie to stifle his own noises.  
It took him only a few moments to adjust, to wipe his fingers clean on toilet paper and close his bag and adjust his clothes, to walk out to wash his hands as if he had done his business like everyone else and not done the things he had, indeed, done, with his now clean fingers inside his pocket to fumble with the control that was a sad excuse of such, merely aiding in turning on the vibrations that didn’t even have different levels and he regretted not having tested that thing before, in advance, because he could understand why there wasn’t more than one level, that one was torture enough, had his legs weak in a matter of seconds and with dreadful eyes he looked at the staircase leading up to the third floor.  
“Zhengting, darling, are you okay?” The middle-aged librarian asked him from her place behind the counter, worry written in her eyes that glanced at him from above the edge of her glasses, and he couldn’t bring it over him to tell her the truth although the idea seemed appealing, to admit to her he had a sex toy stuffed up his ass, that he needed to climb three floors, that he was looking to get fucked, just to finally get that secret off his chest and maybe because the thought of getting looked at with all the judge in the world seemed arousing as long as it- “Zhengting?”  
It took him a split second to star his most charming smile as he leaned onto the counter with his lower arms, tilting his head in just the right angle, “Don’t worry, ma’am. I think I’m just feeling a bit under the weather, this constant change of heat and rain gives me a headache…”  
“Oh, my poor kid,” the lady replied, sounding like a worried grandmother entirely and after promising that he’d come to her if he needed anything and agreeing to take her up on the offer of sitting in a more comfortable chair in the office if need be, he was off to go and make his way to his usual place on the uppermost floor where no one was to disturb him usually.  
The first floor, he reasoned, was still bearable, the climb had the rounded tip brushing against his sweet spot one time or another but it passed by quick, reaching the second floor was more tiring, he was already feeling the heat of arousal, the tension of the vibrations hitting him once too often, and he had to mentally force himself to keep his hand off his pocket.  
By the time he had reached the third floor, he was a panting mess, only quickly gazing around to make sure there was no one in sight before he, too, vanished behind the bookshelves, dropped his bag on the table that might as well be branded as his, and looked around again, but there was neither a school’s blazer nor a well-known leather jacket to be seen, had him whining in frustration as he took off his own jacket, hung it up on a chair as he readied himself to study, pulling out his books and papers only to be interrupted by a strong arm wrapping around his waist and pulling him back.  
He found himself with his back against the furthest away shelf, the kind that was screwed to the wall to not fall over, and with lips against his, his cheek, jaw, neck, and he moaned silently, tried to keep it low while curling his fingers around sturdy wood.  
“You’re so heated, princess,” that smooth voice started teasing after one dreadful week, with breath hot against his skin, sending shivers down his spine, with hips grinding his, making his legs tremble like wobbly pudding being pushed and shaken, “You didn’t do anything naughty without me, did you?”  
There was no chance to answer when being kissed again, could only feel hands roaming his sides, tugging his shirt out of his pants, tearing on the fabric until it was hanging down freely, and then those digits slid beneath, upwards, nails dragged down his sides, along a slender but firm waist, tracing abs, ribs, pinching and twisting his nipples until he was helplessly moaning into the kiss and still feeling so awfully shy, too shy, to do anything of his own, to touch the older just yet while he was being touched so much.  
Then one hand was gone, without notice, sneakily and secretly, only to be found between his legs, palming his dick, through only his underwear, squeezing out precum, and Zhengting was once again convinced that the other was a magician, unbuckling his pants and opening them up without being noticed, but maybe it was also faulted to that tongue rubbing inside his mouth and making him lose his mind and messing up his thoughts and lip gloss and having him drooling because he wasn’t even able to swallow.  
At least until Yanjun pulled back, a certain emotion in his eyes Zhengting couldn’t exactly pinpoint but it was there and it drove him crazy, had his dick twitch beneath that hand, and while there was no evident reaction to it, he knew it hadn’t gone by unnoticed, would’ve been impossible to, and those eyes, dark and dangerous and luring him in, they looked at him a bit too much, had him biting down on his swollen lower lip until he was sure it was bruised.  
“Princess,” the older picked up, slowly, threatening, and if, with that very same voice, there would be a command for him to cum, he’d do so right on the spot, but it didn’t, there only was a hand sliding few inches lower and fingers moving past his balls, way too easily sliding between his thighs that were too thin despite rigorous amounts of dancing, to the back, feeling the bottom of the plug too easily and he regretted ever having put it in when he felt it being pushed up, rubbing against his inside, the desperate urge to moan while knowing he couldn’t so he only threw his head back, closed his eyes, tensed his fingers around the shelves, “did I tell you to put this in just yet?”  
And Zhengting had half a mind to shake his head, half a mind to push his hips away from the shelves when feeling the tugging on his pants and underwear, half a mind to step out of his clothes with one leg at least because just a second later he felt fingers bruising his thigh, lifting it up to curl around stronger hips, he wanted to raise his second leg too, wanted to elevate himself up and keep the older close, but it was forced down again, along with a disapproving little noise.  
“You’re so eager, princess, or were you just so desperate for my touch?” Yanjun kept on taunting, lips brushing his ear, neck, collarbones, and before he could answer, teeth were digging into his flesh and tearing on it, bruise so notably forming beneath those sinful lips, sending jolts down to his core, making his dick throb and his leg weak and now he understood why he had only been allowed to raise one, because balancing on one foot, keeping himself up on only half his standing, it was making him feel all too weak and sensitive.  
“Did you jerk off after going home like I told you to? I bet it must have been difficult going home like that, hard even despite cumming on my fingers just moments ago, you must’ve been so desperate for more,” the older continued, making him tremble, shiver, he couldn’t help but let out agreeing little mewls that were hardly audible a few inches down because he was all too aware of where they were still. “Is that why you’ve already put in this toy? The one I told you to buy? You make me regret telling you choosing one with a small handle because you’d deserve to be chafed around your hole for being such a little needy whore, princess.”  
He wanted to hate Yanjun, himself, for only being able to feel trembles and shivers with all these insults and accusations, to feel his dick throb and leak with all those words, he wasn’t supposed to be turned on, to enjoy it, was supposed to walk hallways proudly and not look for the older instead, was supposed to enjoy the attention he got for his looks instead for craving only one set of eyes on him, he wasn’t supposed to be all the things he was and, for sure, he wasn’t supposed to spout the words he was saying next, “‘m a little needy whore… want to be touched” - he cried when fingers pinched his nipple again and twisted it around - “and fucked” - there was a squeeze to his head, finger digging into the slit, scratching his tip - “fuck… shit… please, Yanjun… please…”  
Usually he’d be praised for his manner of speech, prim and proper and holding whole talks in front of hundreds of people, and right this moment, right there, he felt amazed with himself with being able to even bring out a full sentence without errors in grammar or too much slurring or-  
His track of thoughts stopped when he felt lips on his and fingers around his hole and what must’ve taken a few moments felt like just a split second, the transition from having that plug pulled out and carelessly dropped to the ground and feeling another dick nudging at his entrance before he was already stuffed again, felt another pair of hips tightly against his, and the kiss must have been planned and scheduled because his moan was swallowed and drowned out and he couldn’t help but wonder whether Yanjun had also been desperate, eager to fuck him, bury that dick inside him, wonder whether that was the older’s kink, depriving himself and others until it was too much only to then have ecstasy explode, wonder whether that was the reason he had walked off with a hard-on just a week ago.  
Praise and cries of how good the older felt inside him, how big and hard and thick he was, how he’d throw out all his toys for that, laid on the tip of his tongue never to be released because that kiss would still swallow it all and because hips were already slamming into his, giving him no time to adjust but there was no need to because he had already been stretched open, already been prepared, and yet he hadn’t been prepared at all because all his fantasies and thoughts, all his toys, they did no justice to the real thing and to feeling the delinquent fuck into him without any mercy.  
The shelf against the wall, it had been a good idea to choose it for Zhengting was quite sure if it had been one of the standing ones, it would have toppled over from all the force that had his body and some books shaken up but no whole piece of furniture, a kind of violence that was bittersweet and he wouldn’t be able to complain even if he wanted to, even if he was aware of wooden plates digging into his back and spine, was aware of the leg he was standing on being weak and trembling and surely sore for days while his other was lifted higher, placed over the older’s shoulder at one point even and he was quite certain he had heard an approving grunt due to his own flexibility.  
It was like bunnies fucking, fast and wild and rough and it felt like it was over way too soon and not at all, was all Yanjun whispering into his ear to cum and so he did, was all low breaths about how tight he was before he felt something hot fill up his insides, shooting up, and he could feel how they both weren’t satisfied yet, not at all, not the least, and even as he was panting heavily and had his head tilted back and still recovering his breath, there was only a few thoughts crossing his mind.  
“I never rode a motorcycle,” he muttered all of a sudden, opening his eyes to look at the older, still awfully handsome and attractive and with lips ready to talk about sin but his were faster, “and my parents are gone the whole weekend.”  
There was a little amused huff before he felt the older pull back, out, retreat, and while he could feel the cum moving inside of him, before any of it could spill he felt his own plug fill him up again and his eyes bulging slightly, the vibrations not yet turned of all cause he had forgotten all about that toy while getting fucked into a bookshelf and it was literal pleasure and probably so in more than one sense and he was still hung up on concatenations between literature and literally and fucking and being fucked when Yanjun snapped two fingers in front of his face to pull him out of his post-orgasm daze.  
Magician, he thought once again, because he was fully dressed and his clothes weren’t nearly as stained as he had thought despite feeling his own cum drying beneath his shirt and leaving stains he could only cover up with his jacket, and distracted by words whispered into his ear, “I hope you have more of those toys at your place because I’m not going to let you sleep this weekend.”

**Author's Note:**

> as said, I rushed the ending cause nobody fucking cares about the fucking (and I wanted to get it over with)
> 
> updates on [twitter](https://twitter.com/zhengjunist) and suggestions taken on [curiouscat](https://curiouscat.me/dadting)


End file.
